Gabrielle
Gabrielle, the Battling Bard of Poteidaia and Amazon Queen (Greek: Γαβριέλα) was one of the main characters on Xena: Warrior Princess and a recurring character on Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. She was the traveling companion of Xena, her best friend in the beginning and then later her implied lover and soulmate. Accompanying her on her journey to find redemption, as she chronicled the adventures that they had. Having grown up on her family's farm in the village of Poteidaia, Gabrielle began traveling with the recently reformed Xena when she saved the village from the warlord Draco. She was eager to learn how to fight, and later gained a fighting staff when she was given the Rite of Caste from the amazon Terreis, which subsequently led to her becoming an Amazon princess. When their queen, Melosa, was killed by Velasca she automatically inherited the throne, but gave it to fellow amazon Ephiny, as she chose to continue traveling with Xena. However, when Xena's anger and dark past with Julius Caesar led her to Britannia to fight alongside Boudica, Gabrielle met Krafstar, who was discovered to belong to a sinister cult led by the demon god Dahak. She was forced to kill one of their members and then became the host for Dahak's child, which she gave birth to in a matter of days and named Hope. This child grew quickly and killed within hours of birth, growing up to kill Xena's son, Solan, but was herself later accidentally killed by her own son. After traveling to India and discovering a peaceful way of life, she temporarily became a pacifist. However, the shamaness Alti had predicted her death at the hands of the Romans and after Brutus had killed Ephiny and Gabrielle gave the throne to fellow amazon Chilapa, Caesar (with help from Callisto) caught both Xena and Gabrielle and crucified them (moments before his own death). Eli, a powerful avatar and friend of Xena and Gabrielle, managed to resurrect them, with help from a reformed Callisto. Once back on earth, Xena discovered that she was pregnant and later gave birth to a little girl, Eve. However, this child was prophesied as being "the bringer of twilight," an event that would ultimately lead to the deaths of several Olympians. This later forced both Xena and Gabrielle to fake their own deaths, and Eve's. They were taken away by Ares and preserved in ice for 25 years at the foot of Mount Etna, whilst Eve grew up to become a ruthless leader of the Roman Empire. The twilight took place when they were both released from their preservation and reformed Eve. Gabrielle was the queen of three separate Amazon tribes during her time with Xena. Her own tribe, the Telaquire Amazon tribe, the Northern Amazon tribe and Marga's tribe. Each time, she passed the crown onto a worthy candidate so that she could continue travelling with Xena. After Xena's death in Jappa, Gabrielle inherited her chakram and continued her adventure for the greater good, being accompanied by Xena's soul. She is played by Renée O'Connor. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Amazons Category:Tomboys Category:Badass Princess Category:Blondes Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters that hail from The Hercules Universe Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Archers Category:Characters from the Past Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Singing Characters